This application relates to a tangential compressor or turbine rotor wherein slots are formed on only one of the two rails in the rotor.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor which compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted. Products of this combustion pass downstream through a turbine. The compressor and turbine include rotors upon which mount a plurality of removable blades.
Typically, the blades are mounted into a tangential rotor by moving into load slots that are formed in the two opposed rails in the rotor, and at circumferentially spaced locations. Blades have their relatively wide roots moved into the load slots, then they are slid into a mount space between the rails, at locations where there are no load slots. The blades are circumferentially moved until they fill the entire space. In addition, locks are positioned at several circumferentially spaced locations between the blades to take up remaining space and inhibit the blades from moving circumferentially relative to the rotor.
In the prior art, slots for receiving the locks, and the load slots are formed in both of the rails.